Self Contained
by JayElem0
Summary: Part 2 of of 3. A continuation of Anti Hero. Xiaofan needs help, so she calls on Simon and the crew of Serenity.
1. Chapter 1

Title: self contained

Author: joly

Rating: Over all R

Genre: Drama-y, Romance-y, Angst-y (very little), Adventure-y

Pairing: Mostly Simon/Kaylee

Spoilers: All the way to 'Objects in Space'. But no BDM spoilers. In this story that hasn't happened yet. We can, however, assume that things have gone all canon-like after 'Ariel' and up til this point.

Summary: A continuation of 'Anti Hero'. Set significantly after 'Objects in Space'. Xiaofan has to make a quick exit after thugs bust into her practice. She assumes it's just a robbery gone wrong. But is it ever that simple? It's now her turn to call on the help of her old friend Simon Tam and the crew of Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly, the crew, the 'Verse, any of that stuff. I just like to tell stories. Joss and The Man own the stuff. All the OFC's are mine and I reserve the right to use them any way I please. I make no money, I expect none. Peace and Blessings.

Thanks: To everyone who read 'Anti Hero', much thanks. Makes me all squishy inside. And to those reading this who continue to read, yes, more squishiness.

Distribution: Any where, just let me know so's I can do a little dance.

Feedback: Please and Thank You. Read and review at your leisure.

Chapter 1

"We're here to see your Mistress."

Catrin looked up from the file on her desk at the tall, burly, ugly hundan standing in front of her. A quick glance to his left and she took in three more men, just as brutish and filthy standing behind him. She put on her best game face.

"Nihao, gentlemen. Do you have an appointment?"

The man pulled a large weapon from behind his back.

"We do indeed, sweetheart. Tell your Mistress her next appointment is here. And disable that there weapon scanner. Me an' the boys want to sit in the comfort o' the waitin' room."

"Of course, sir. Right this way."

Catrin stood and escorted the men to the entrance of the waiting room. She disengaged the scanner and the men followed her through. Once inside, she paged Xiaofan on the intercom.

"My lady?" Xiaofan heard under a pile of files on her desk.

She was caught off guard and the words, then her eyes hardened and she forced steel from her voice.

"Yes, Catrin?"

"Your next appointment is here, my lady."

There was no confusing it. Catrin had said 'my lady'.

Xiaofan quickly keyed in the program to delete all her files, legal and not.

"One moment, Catrin. Just finishing up here. Offer them a beverage while I square myself away."

'Square myself away.' The other side of the code, meaning 'I'm buggin' out'.

In less than a minute Xiaofan had irretrievably erased all data and hit the code by her bookshelf that led to a secret exit. When one consorts with criminals one must always have an escape plan. Catrin knew hers. The faint buzzing coming from inside her jacket let here know that Catrin had found a way to make herself scarce.

She pulled out the comm unit and poked a button.

'Safe,' she thought as she raced towards the exit, out into the street. She lost herself in the crowd and headed for the safe house. She hoped Catrin was already there.

…_At the same time Xiaofan was making her hasty exit…_

Catrin was calm. She walked to a door just adjacent the waiting room.

"Hey, where you goin'?"

"My apologies, sirs. My Mistress bade me offer you beverages. It is my duty to comply."

He looked at her closely a moment.

"You," he barked, motioning to one of his men. "You go with her. Make sure all we get is refreshed."

The man nodded and trailed after Catrin.

Once inside the other room, Catrin quickly sealed the door and pulled a weapon from it's hidey-hole. With the door sealed no one heard the blast, it also kept them from chasing her.

Pressing the code into the panel next to the bar, a secret door sprang open and Catrin leapt out, slamming it behind her.

…all was quiet onboard the Serenity. At least momentarily…

Mal was sitting his shift on the bridge, staring out at the black. Inara had been gone… Well, she was gone. He didn't want to be thinking about her, but every damn thought he had seemed to run back to her.

Said woolgathering would be why he didn't notice his resident reader sneak up behind him and startle him into a near- coronary.

"Fenglabushanfengduhaizi!(Crazy ill-mannered child)"

She giggled and crept all the way into the bridge.

"Toes comfy. Not managing your time efficiently. Dreaming time is for bed."

"I mighta been herding sheep there, missy, gives you no call ta startle the bejeebers outta me!"

Mal heard clamoring coming from crew quarters. He punched the comm and hollered, "We are not being boarded by a thunderin' herd. Just Simon's ill-gotten sister makin me loony."

The clamor desisted and River took a seat by the Captain.

"Anything in particular you need, girl, or you just testing my coronary health?"

River looked at him questioningly.

"What? I can't know words?"

She raised an eyebrow. Mal sighed.

"I heard Simon say it. Had 'im tell me what it means."

River relaxed into the co-pilot's seat.

"Don't mean I'm ignorant. I even used it in the right context n' everything," he continued.

"Wanted to see stars."

"If you ever pull that fei hua again and you'll see stars aplenty."

River just continued to stare out into the black.

"I'm 'fengla'."

Mal just looked out in front of him a while.

"Yeah, girl, a bit. But it's not your fault."

"Does it make it better, that I'm irresponsible?"

"Irre- Girl, I wish you would speak…" Mal mentally slapped himself in the head. "I don't suppose it makes any diff'rence in the long run how ya got crazy. I suppose it's in how you try to take care o' yourself."

"Like Simon and the sharp, sharp… Like sleeping…"

"We all gotta sleep, li'l one."

"I never wake up."

Mal could see her shutting down. Like that semi-lucid conversation just took it all out of her. He pondered what position he would be in had his head been messed about so thoroughly. He didn't have brother like Simon to care for him.

"Sometimes being awake ain't all what they say."

Xiaofan and Catrin had met at the safe house. After she had been paid her severance, Catrin left with a short farewell.

Now, Xiaofan thought, the thugs would toss the place, tear her things apart and generally ruin her home. She knew it wasn't safe to go back. Not right now. But she had no basis for a time table. She didn't even know what they wanted.

She could alert the authorities but that may also draw attention to the less legal applications of her education. Files were no trouble, her back-up set was safely stored, she'd have her business up and running as soon as she set up a new shingle.

'I'll have to have the meds couriered out. I'll have to start all over.'

"Hundan," she said aloud, to no one.

She settled into the safe house and formulated her plan.

Kaylee and Simon stood in the cooking area, she was laughing at something Simon had attempted to cook.

"It's not that bad…" he stopped. "And if you say another thing about" here he lowered his voice, "crotch" then back to his normal tone, "I'll have half a mind to throw it at you."

Jayne, sitting at the table, cleaning his guns, didn't even bother to look up.

"I ain't worried about you, Doc. Or any of yer stink-smellin' porridge. Whyn't you just stop tryna cook altagether?"

"Simon jus' don't like not bein' good at somethin'," Kaylee said, then laughed and poked Simon in the arm.

"It's not that. Well, maybe some of that. But… I should know how to cook. What if…"

"What if ya ain't got nobody ta cook fer ya in the future?" Kaylee questioned.

"It could happen."

"I suppose. But I think you should jus' spend tha extra money and have somebody else do tha cookin'," Jayne spoke, then spat on his blade, working it to a shine.

Simon gave a disgusted shiver and turned to Kaylee.

"You can show me how? Can't you?"

"I'll try. Simon. But you gotta awful thick head sometimes."

"'Thick head,'" Jayne laughed from the safety of the table. "Ain't nothin' thick I see from here."

"You jus' hush up, Jayne Cobb, and keep yer dirty mouth outta my conversation."

Under his breath Jayne whispered, "I'll show ya a dirty mouth."

Kaylee started showing Simon ways to salvage creation, ignoring Jayne entirely.

"What do you mean you can't pick up my items? You're a courier. It's what you do."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Lo. We're not to accept any contract from you."

"Why in Tian a(Heaven's name) not?"

"Good day, Doctor Lo."

This was the third courier service she'd called in half an hour. All three had declined to pick up her drugs from her office. None had said why. Xiaofan had an incredibly sinking feeling that this boded ill for her. That it had not been random thugs looking for narcotics. There was someone out to for her.

"Why?" she to the empty living room of the safe house.

She buried herself in thought.

She usually kept her dealings spread out amongst the many criminal contacts she had acquired in the last year or so. No need to upset any local crime boss' ego. She usually contracted through one of them to move less legally acquired items. Which she hadn't recently, it did seem to be quiet on the black market drug scene.

Xiaofan had enough patients that a lack of side income was no terrible hardship. Though it was usual for her to get a call at least once a month to assist in the moving of something or other.

Was that the sign in itself? Was there something more to it?

'It must be. I Just have to put the pieces together, link things until I have a common denominator.'

She sat there in silence for some time, linking and back tracking, things in her mind adding and multiplying. Until she came up with a theory.

"Simon," she said aloud, once again, just to herself.

Things had started to dry up a month or so after she'd helped Simon. She hadn't paid it much notice as she'd been flush with patients at the time. But it was very definitely not long after Serenity had left that her side business had dwindled.

"I have to tell him."

Xiaofan pulled on her jacket and went to the door.

'But what if someone wants me to call him? What if it's a trap for him?'

"I need to warn him anyway."

A moment later she was down the street in a private comm. She bounced from foot to foot, willing the connection to open.

"Come on, come on."

A second later a smiling face filled the screen.

"Need something?"

"I need to speak with Simon Tam."

He suddenly looked uncertain.

"I don't… I don't know any Simon Tam."

"Nice poker face."

"I've never had someone wave and just ask for…"

"I'm Lo Xiaofan, I'm…"

"You helped after we picked up…"

"Yes, yes, great. You have my pedigree. Now tell Simon that someone just came for me. I think they're looking for him. I can't talk long, I have to get back…"

"Yea, yea, I'll give him the message. But how will he…"

"I'll try to get back to you. But I have to go."

"Okay…" he said, shaking his head, "Bye?"

Xiaofan switched the comm off. She got her bearings and headed for the exit.

She opened the door and walked right into someone. She blinked and when she opened her eyes she saw a man in front of her, a man she recognized.

"Jus' the lovely lady I been lookin' for."

Xiaofan didn't get a chance to respond, as a meaty hand socked her in the face and the world went black around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Simon," Wash called through the comm.

There was a click as he answered from the infirmary.

"Yes."

"Need you on the bridge."

"On my way."

Wash looked to the captain and Zoe. A moment later Simon was standing with them.

He took in their faces, catching the look of strain.

"What?"

Mal spoke up first.

"Your friend Doctor Lo waved."

"Well, I take it by your face it was not a pleasant call. What happened?"

"It seems someone paid her a visit. She thought it was someone looking for you."

"How does she know? What did she…"

"It was a short conversation, Simon," Wash spoke up. "She acted real spooked. Like she was being tailed."

"Well, we have to see to her. We have to help her."

Mal and Zoe just looked at him stone faced.

"What?"

"It could be a trap."

"And we've dealt with that kind of trouble before."

"You don't seem to understand, Doc. You walk in there all willy nilly, get yourself pinched…"

"We can't just leave her…"

"She said she'd wave again. If we don't hear from her in a decent amounta time, we'll put out feelers, see what we can see."

"She could be hurt. They could have her."

"We ain't walkin' in there blind."

"Well, you be sure to let me know when an appropriate amount of time has passed." He turned to leave. "And hopefully, she'll be alive when we find her."

Mal just stared at the space the doctor had been occupying.

"Did the doc just tell me off?"

"I believe that he did, sir."

"On that note, I'll be doin' Captainy things. Believe I'll have a talk with a certain mechanic.

"Yes, sir."

A moment after Mal disappeared, Zoe looked down at her husband, sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Now we can get back to the conversation we were having before this feihua got dumped in our laps."

Wash took a deep breath and exhaled noisily. "I'm not saying we shouldn't. I'm just saying this is not the time."

It was a well worn argument. One that had no end in sight.

"There will never be a right time. Thank Buddha our parents hadn't waited for the 'right time' or we wouldn't be having this set to."

The simple fact was, Wash was afraid. Not of having a child, but the terror of having to raise that child alone if something happened to Zoë. Or Zoë being without him. Wash's fear was for himself, and as much as he loved Zoë, he couldn't let it go.

"We can't. Not right now."

Zoë just glared at her husband, turned on her heel and left.

Wash sat on the bridge, glassy-eyed, not focusing on a thing. He was lost in how he could soothe his wife. How he could smooth her anger. Which would only be temporary. They would have this fight again and back he'd be, alone, fearful, contemplating…

Contemplating… Maybe Zoë needed someone else. Maybe his fear was a sign they weren't meant to be. He no doubt loved that woman with the entire of his heart. But… Still so afraid.

He banished the thoughts from his head, unresolved. He began to focus on how to make up. How to get Zoë to let it go for the moment. Wash focused.

Two minutes later Zoe was in the cargo bay, angry and hurt and wanting to punch something. She wanted to drive her rage into something hard and unyielding, the pain in her hands a balm for the pain in her heart.

Jayne had set up a punching bag not too long ago. Zoe knew that, she supposed. That's why she headed for the cargo bay, to work out some frustration.

She carefully wrapped her hands with some of the tape Jayne had nicked from the doc, attempting to clear her mind.

The second she put her fists to the bag, she unleashed a torrent of fierce blows. She punched, slapped, elbowed, kicked and kneed the bag until she was panting with the effort. At the end, she sat on the weight bench, unwrapping her hands. It was then she cried. Not big sobbing torrents. Quiet, angry tears, barely distinguishable from the sweat pouring down her face.

She was startled when she heard a voice cut through the train of her thought.

"Wash bein' stupid again?"

Zoe looked up and saw the young mechanic coming down the steps.

"It's fine, Kaylee…"

"No it's not. Not when your out here all… angry and frustrated and…" The young woman struggled for the next word, "…forlorn."

Zoe pretended to smile.

"I'm not forlorn."

Kaylee was down the steps and by her side in seconds.

"That's why yer in here beatin' up this poor defenseless whatever it is?"

"Punching bag, meimei."

"Don't matter. Ya should be in there, makin' a baby with yer husband."

Zoe shook her head. The young woman had a disconcerting habit of saying whatever was in her head.

"I can't talk about this. Not right now."

Kaylee sat next to her on the weight bench.

"You and Wash'd make the prettiest babies."

Zoe took a deep breath.

"He don't want…"

"Well… What about what you want?"

"I can't make 'im, Kay."

"Well, ya can't hold him down… Well, technically ya prob'ly could… But that ain't my point."

"I don't think I'm getting' what your sayin', Kaylee."

Kaylee looked down at her hands for a second then over at her friend.

"You could just **have**a baby."

Zoe sat in silence for a moment. She did actually turn it over in her mind.

"That'd be wrong, Kaylee.""Sometimes men jus' need persuading'. Like they think they're not ready, but if they love ya…"

"I'd be trappin' him."

"In ta what? Yer already married."

"Kaylee…"

"He's gonna take one look at yer sweet dumplin' and come over all misty eyed, wonderin' why y'all waited as long as ya did."

"I don't want to make him, Kaylee. I want him to want it on his own."

"How do you know he don't, and he just keeps talkin' hisself outta it?"

"I…"

"Just think on it. Love…" she got all misty-eyed herself, "…makes things happen."

With that, Kaylee stood up, leaned over and touched her forehead to her friend's.

As she headed up the steps, Zoe called out to her.

"Gotta start following' your own advice, mei-mei."

Kaylee turned, "'Bout what?"

"Men not knowin' what they want. Needin' it just done."

Kaylee just smiled as she went the rest of the way up the steps.

She sat in a chair in a dim, damp room. Unbound, but with enough burly men with weapons to make her think twice about escape.

"Mister… Badger, I'm assuming since I'm still alive you want something."

"Oh, I don' know, luv. Ya know what they say about assumin'."

"No. What?"

He waved his hands thoughtless.

"Who knows?"

"Am I here to have a lesson in you're personal philosophy, or is there a basis for all this?"

Badger took a rag out of his pocket, wiped the stool next her, and had a seat.

"Just waitin' for my money, Miss."

"It's Doctor, as you well know. And I have money. I could provide you with money."

"You don't have enough, luv."

"How do you know?"

"If you had that kinda money, you'da hadda betta safe 'ouse an' I wouldna found ya."

"It was a perfectly good safe house."

"Seems not."

"You didn't catch me in my safe house, you…" Xiaofan had a light go on over her head.

"Don't get to thinking' to 'ard now luv. Don't want ya ta pop a blood vessel or nothin'."

"No worries there."

"Don't wanna chat no more? Fine then, I'll just be headin' for my dinner."

"You're just going to leave me sitting here, with them."

"Yes. I wouldn't twitch too much. He's the jumpy sort."

Xiaofan sighed desolately and stared at the door as he exited.

Simon paced the floor in the galley.

"Top popping, Simon. Brains flying out."

"I can't sit. I can't think straight. She…" he stopped pacing for a second. "It's my fault."

His sister regarded him quizzically.

"Doesn't withstand inquiry."

"I… What?"

"Placing blame. Criminals often find themselves in criminal situations. That is within statistical probability."

"If I hadn't contacted her… If I had chosen anyone else."

"Melo-drama and Simon are ill-fitting."

With that she stood and headed toward the cargo bay.

"River…" he said, "I'm not being melo-dramatic."

She just waved her hand at him, continuing out of the galley.

"We got fuel cells ta get us ta Persephone and then back to Boros?"

"Even if we don't, can always refuel…"

"Xiaomeimei, tell me you have need of items only procurable on Persephone."

"Alright, Cap', I have needa items only procurable on Persephone."

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Not really."

"Really."

"Ya jus' wanna have an excuse ta do somethin' ya already set yer mind ta. Prob'ly 'cause someone you don' particularly like who needs it done."

"Meimei... That hurts, in my heart." Mal touched the comm. "Wash, looks like Kaylee needs something on Persephone."

Through the comm, Wash answered, "Done, Cap."

"Xie-xie, Cap'n sir," Kaylee called as Mal turned to leave the engine room.

"Nothin' to be thankin' me for, li'l Kaylee."

"You gonna tell Simon?" she called to his retreating form.

"P'raps."

Mal walked into the galley, started rummaging through cupboards.

Simon, finally worn himself down a bit, was sitting at he table. There was silence, except for the shuffle of items and the sound of breath.

Simon sat quietly, for a change. Determined to make the captain begin the conversation.

Mal, on the other hand, was in for the long haul. He dug through the cupboards, pulling out this item and returning it. Grabbing another, turning it in his hands, returning it as well. Mal made a big to do of finally choosing a food item then set upon an equally pain staking task of choosing the right eating implement. He picked up a spoon, then noting a speck, set it back. Another spoon and then…

"Benzhuoyumeibujishi!" Simon stood, but made no movement towards the captain.

"I'm afraid Kaylee is wrong, doc. You're swearin' ain't comin' along at'all."

"Just say it."

"Say what?"

"Yes or no."

"'Bout what?"

"_Captain Reynolds_…"

"I can see the top of yer head is fixin' to blow off that well- educated brain o' yours."

A vein in Simon's forehead began to throb wildly.

"And since I'm still in need of a medic, I'll tell ya that we have indeed changed headin' to Persephone."

Simon sat heavily in the chair, taking deep breaths He mentally willed his blood pressure to normal, and continued to fight the urge to throttle the older man.

"Kaylee needs parts only 'vailable there. But I guess we'll have time to check in with yer doctor friend."

"Xiaofan."

"Yea, her."

Simon's calm was slowly restoring itself.

"When can we expect to break atmo?"

Mal looked down at the food he'd chosen."When we do, doc, be sure ta let ya know."

Simon clicked his teeth together, biting back the words struggling out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and watched Mal walk out of the galley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The general consensus, if you believed the captain, was that Serenity was setting down on Persephone for parts and supplies. What belied that fact was that Mal and Zoe had their heads together trying to put together contacts that might know something about Doctor Lo.

"Wash said he didn't get response?"

"None, sir. Her office, her private communications, the private box she used to wave us last. Nothing."

"And she did say she'd wave later with more info?"

"According to Wash, yes."

"And?"

"Nothing, sir. Why are we goin' over this in such excruciatin' detail?"

"Mostly wishful thinkin' on my part, Zoe. Was kinda hopin' we wouldn't end up hip deep in the muck so soon."

"We don't have to…"

"She helped us out, we owe 'er…"

"I was just gonna suggest, sir, that we go visitin'."

Mal made a sour face.

"Badger?"

"He'd be the one who'd know."

"Our luck, Zo, he'd be the one snatched her up."

"Well, it would make the search shorter, sir."

"Jayne! Get strapped up, we're headin' out."

"I'm going with you, Captain," Simon called, leaping down the stairs.

"I don't think so, Doc. You'll be keeping' yer sister company."

"Not. No need of company," River stated sitting on the stairs to shuttle one.

"I'll bear it in mind. But you, Doc, are stayin' on the ship. Final."

"Keep the moonbrain from cuttin' up anyone else," Jayne added.

Simon looked at the mercenary sourly, his face moving into a grimace.

"It's been some times since River… assaulted… anyone."

Mal raised his voice, "Not discussin' this. Doc, yer stayin'. Me, Zoe an' Jayne, we're goin'. That's the final tally. Dong ma?"

Simon pulled himself up, ready to do battle.

"Might."

The assembled folks looked over to River on the stairs.

"Might what, River?" Mal asked.

"Might 'assault' someone. Simon should stay."

"There you go, Doc. Straight from the mouth o' the nizi."

Simon, again, held his anger in and watched the three leave.

* * *

The conversation with Badger was short and to the point. The point Jayne was holding to his throat, specifically. There was a mite more pressure applied before the bujishipigu would speak.

"You want work from me ever again, Reynolds?" Badger spat, his head held against the top of his desk, pinned by a forearm. Jayne had thoughtfully cleared the area before slamming the little man's cranium down.

"Work I can get, Badger. This info, I'm in ready need of. I came in here asking simple questions, yer the one went and got all hinky."

"My men will gut you, you hechushengzajiaodezan!"

"I ain't did nothin' with them cattle an' you know it," Mal replied pleasantly, smiling at the man. "And yer men are a bit… tied up at the moment."

Zoe walked in at that very moment, holstering her weapon.

"Sir."

"Now, you tell me what I need to know an' Jayne'll be much more kinder to yer qingxiu noggin."

"Piss off, Reynolds."

"Now, that's just not nice, Badger."

Jayne applied more pressure and the skin broke. Blood trickled across the other man's throat.

"What could this possibly have to do with you?" Badger gasped.

"Curiosity ain't enough?"

Badger just stared.

"Let me guess…" Mal smirked, "Money changed hands?"

"What's money between friends?" Badger tried to brazen it out.

"Come on, Cap, let me gut this fish!" Jayne sounded like a petulant child, whining for a treat.

"Alrigh', alrigh'! Got a … request… to pick up a certain physician 'cross town."

"Looks like I was right, Zo. "

"By accident, sir."

He looked at her, mock wounded, "But still right."

Jayne sighed in disgust, "Can we git on with this, my arm's gettin' tired."

"Your arm?!" Badger yelled.

"Let 'im up Jayne. He starts trouble you have my permission ta gut 'im."

"Xie-xie, Cap'," the big merc smiled, knife in hand.

The smaller man gave up the ghost. Or so it appeared.

"She's in the back. 'Ave at 'er."

"Sweet o' ya to let us know."

"Awful obliging', sir," Zoe put in.

"How many men ya got on her?"

"That slip of a thing?" Badger smiled sweetly, slid down into his chair and smirked up at the group, rubbing his throat gingerly. "Didn't leave none. She wasn' makin' a peep when I left her."

"Likely story."

He turned and headed down the hall.

"She better be in the same condition I last saw her, or Jayne'll be comin' back for an ear."

Jayne held the knife pointed towards Badger, then sheathed it. He turned and followed Zoe and Mal.

"I do like the ears."

* * *

Xiaofan quietly took in her captor. A tall, brutish looking man with an ugly scar running from under his left eye to the ridge of his jawbone.

"If I'd seen you before that healed up, I could have kept the scarring to a minimum."

He didn't speak.

"But, the line of work you're in, scarring might be like advertising, yes?"

Still no response.

"My specialty back on Osiris was treatment of disfiguring wounds and scarring."

She took a deep breath, 'Just keep the lies to a minimum.'

"Well, there is a long and complicated title for the specialty, well, sub-speciality as it would be properly referred to, but it would just bore and probably irritate you."

The thug shuffled his feet, finally looking directly at Xiaofan. There was no triumph in it for her, as it was only to point his weapon at her.

"Silent."

Xiaofan sighed and leaned back on her seat.

"You could offer me something to eat or drink if I'm going to be here much longer."

"Silent."

Over his shoulder she noticed a familiar face peeking through the bars.

"I mean really… I haven't had a bathroom break or anything. I may burst with pent up excess."

The thug moved towards her menacingly.

"Boss said quiet."

Mal eased the door open slowly. There was, regrettably for him, a long squeak as the opening widened. His face held a rueful smile and he pushed the door all the way open.

"Well, that's unfortunate."

The thug turned his head towards the door.

Mal pulled his weapon and pointed it at the thug. Just then it looked like he was going to give up peaceably, lowering his weapon. Jayne and Zoe entered the room behind the captain and the thug raised his weapon again.

Jayne's hand was fastest, bullet tearing into the man, throwing him to the back of the room.

Xiaofan sat on the chair, still as a statue, eyes closed with her chin on her chest, taking deep breaths.

"Is it over? Is… it done? Can I look?"

"If the sight o' blood upsets ya, best lift yer head and walk straight to me."

Eyes still closed Xiaofan responded.

"Blood doesn't bother me. Pieces of that man's body strewn across a room might."

"Well, the first thing I said stands. Just open yer eyes and walk straight to me."

Xiaofan opened her eyes, stood, walked to the man, placed her hands on the captain's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I was not kidding about needing a restroom, Captain."

"I'm glad you're safe, Xiaofan."

"Safe is relative, Simon."

"Safer, then."

"More safe?" she laughed.

"I hate to break up the reunion here, but I have a need to know what happened," Mal said, joining them at the table in the galley.

Zoe was not far behind, followed by Jayne.

"Well, Captain, I was minding my own business…"

"The short version."

"Thugs, criminals, miscreants, what have you, they attempted to abduct me from my office. I was able to extricate myself from that situation, but the events that followed lead to a belief that the situation was not entirely about me. I was only caught after figuring out why anyone would be looking to abduct me. I talked to your man and was heading back to the safe house…"

"No comm in yer safe house?"

"Would you like to hear this or do you prefer to bust balls?"

"Jayne, leave 'er be. But I do think it's a valid question." He saw the look on her face, "But go on."

"As I was saying. I sent the message and then the gentleman with the trying accent, Badger, had someone assault me. I woke up in the room you found me in."

"Yea and ya were 'bout ta get yerself killed when we gotcha out."

"I… had a plan."

"Sure," Jayne grunted and headed for the exit.

"You done, Jayne?" Mal called after him. "'Cause I was sure we still had things to sort."

"Don't need me here for all this palaver. You jus' call when ya need the big stuff hauled or killin' done."

"Sweet man," Xiaofan said to her cup of tea, "Truly."

Xiaofan lead the group through her reasoning and there was a general feeling of discontent through out.

"So, someone found out you'd helped with the…"

"How'd they know we had anything to do with it? Specifically Simon?"

"If I had all those answers I don't believe you would have found me in the position I was in. I just put things together and came to a likely conclusion."

"Likely."

"Yes."

"Well, we got you out before anyone could put the screws to ya, that's something."

"So, Mister Badger, and it is quite a fitting name, he abducts me, places me in that room and worse things were going to happen to me?"

"Most likely," Mal said, "He'da handed you to whoever paid, and then the real trouble'd begun."

"Good to know." She took a deep breath. "Do we know who wanted to abduct me?"

"He didn't say. And we didn't have the time to keep questioning him." He sighed, "We should get a move on, he's probably sellin' us out as we speak."

Simon took this chance to interject.

"Captain, Doctor Lo is probably tired. We should…"

"No doubt. Rest, Doctor, then we'll decide what to do."

Mal and Zoe left, heads together, planning.

Xiaofan turned to Simon.

"So… How's your sister?"

"Fine. Fine. How have you been?"

"Other than the kidnap and imminent torture… fine."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know why. You didn't do this."

"But…"

"Enough," Xiaofan sighed, tiredly.

"Yes, I'm… Let me show you to a room."

* * *

"What do you mean you no longer have her?"

"Just that. Men broke up the place, took her."

"Men?"

The thought passed through Badger's mind to give up Reynolds's name. It passed when he also thought about what would happen to him if Reynolds lived through the endeavor. Didn't fancy the mercenary's knife at his throat.

"Mister… Badger, we will require our payment returned."

It pained him, but, "Yea, that you will."

"Within the hour."

"Gentlemen," Badger motioned towards the door.

The two well-dressed men made their way to the street.

"We must locate that woman."

"Your grasp of the obvious is heart-rending."

"May I remind you…"

"You may not."

"We must."

"I am well aware of the consequences of failure."

"I don't believe you do. She his information vital to our…"

"Not on the street, fool."

"Who would know? These peasants?"

"You're lack of caution is… worrying."

"Nonetheless…"

"We will locate the woman." His voice brooked no further conversation.

* * *

"It's been a few days now, Captain Reynolds."

"It has at that, Doctor Lo."

"Have you not come to a satisfactory conclusion?"

"Can't put you back on Persephone."

"True."

"Can't tote ya 'round forever."

"Again, true."

"What do you suggest, Doctor?"

"My first suggestion would be to please call me Xiaofan. The title is terribly formal. It suggests distance. And as a man who saved my life I would allow a bit more informality."

Mal regarded the woman.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"Nothin'. Just sounded like the Doc, minute he stepped foot on this boat."

'Or Inara.'

"That does make sense."

"Core bred."

"Yes."

Xiaofan and Mal stood in front of each other, mildly uncomfortably. The silence spread itself out.

"Captain."

Mal came back to himself.

"You have access to your funds?"

"Of course."

"You get a ride to your port of choice then, with only a minor payment to offset fuel costs."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Doctor."

* * *

"Sir, I may have information for you."

"You brought this to my attention with out thoroughly investigating it?"

"My apologies, sir. But the information bears physical investigation. I have done all the work I can."

The commander looked over the files in front of him.

"A firefly. I didn't know they still flew," he mused to himself.

* * *

"I'm sure…" Simon said, offering Xiaofan the place in front of him.

"No, it's fine…"

"But you were here first…"

"Nonsense. You've been on this ship much longer than me."

"That is not what I meant, as you are well aware."

"Would you two gorram fools just git some damn food and git outta the way?!"

"Listen to the man-ape gone wrong and take your food."

"As you wish, Simon."

Food procured and seated at the table, they began to eat.

"We haven't had a chance to speak, how have you been, Kaylee?"

"I'm good, Doc… Xiaofan."

"Excellent," she said, feeling the uncomfortable vibe at the table. "Is it me?"

"What?"

"Have a made a gaffe?"

"No…"

The tension in the room lightened.

"I been real… I've been well, Xiaofan. Keepin'- keeping…"

"Kaylee…"

"Yea?"

"It really is nice to see you."

The young woman took a deep breath.

"Well, Serenity's been doin' good, just tinkerin' here and there. A few adventures."

"I'm glad to see everyone in a single piece. But didn't you have a Shepherd on board."

"He took a mind to set up household elsewhere," Mal put in.

"Well… that's nice."

"Yup, it's all nice and sweet. Sunshine and rainbows…" Jayne muttered into his fork.

"Good to see your still among the breathing, Mister Cobb."

"Since I was the one took out that fella lookin' to put a hole in ya."

"I believe he was threatening Captain Reynolds, but I am still grateful for the rescue."

"Speakin' of… Well, nothin'. You decided which port yer gonna grace?" Mal broke in.

Xiaofan looked down at her plate.

"Actually, no. I'm sure there are many suitable places for me to set up a practice, but…" she stood, eyes gone glassy, "Excuse me."

In a second Xiaofan was gone towards the cargo bay, the crew sitting looking at each other questioningly.

"I'll see to her," Simon said.

Xiaofan sat on a box in a fairly hidden part of the bay. The only way Simon found her so quickly was the sound of crying.

He was by her side quickly, arms around her, making soothing noises by her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Simon," she hiccupped, "I'm just not as strong…"

"You had a hard day," he smiled at her, wiping a tear from her cheek.

She laughed.

"Indeed."

"I hope the Captain didn't upset…"

"No, no, Simon. That's not it at all."

"Then I don't understand."

Xiaofan sat there in silence for a moment, mulling.

"I knew I had to have an escape route, the business with which I dealt. A rabbit hole, so to speak. But… using it. Knowing there were men in my practice, my home, coming to hurt me. That was shock enough."

Simon took her hand, thumb rubbing over her knuckles.

"But when Badger… That man hit me, menaced me… I tried to be bold, behave as if… Even the man coming at me was not enough. The sound of the gun going off, the wet sound the body made hitting the ground."

"You haven't dealt with… Well, criminals with guns."

She grinned sadly.

"Actually, most of the time I never dealt with anymore than the face on my screen. Arrangements were made and… I never got my hands dirty."

Simon could sympathize.

"I've seen far more than I ever dreamed, living on this ship."

"How do you get used to it."

"I'm not entirely sure myself."

* * *

"A Firefly took off from Persephone at about the same time Doctor Lo was… removed from custody."

"And it's current location."

"Sir, they did not leave a course plan."

"Of course."

"There was a man…"

"The one who took her into 'custody'?"

"He was less than helpful."

"Let's pay the fine gentleman a visit."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Simon walked back to the galley, intending to finish his meal.

Kaylee waited until he was in front of his plate before pulling it from in front of him.

"Just clearing' up."

She went to take the plate, Simon took her wrist.

"I wasn't finished."

She stood there, plate in one hand, other on her hip.

"Seemed like you were."

"Except that there was still food on my plate."

"Didn't know you were hungry, way you took of after Xiaofan."

Simon couldn't keep the confusion from his voice, "Why are you angry at me?"

She looked away.

"I'm not angry at you."

"But you won't look to me, talk to me."

"Don't help when I do."

"What doe that mean?"

"You know very well."

"If I did Kaylee, I wouldn't be asking."

"We can talk and talk and talk. Gets us nowhere."

"Where are we going?"

Kaylee sighed, exasperated.

"No where, Simon."

She dumped the plate back on the table and took off for the engine room.

"What…" he called to her back as she walked away.

Xiaofan entered from the cargo bay.

"She saw."

"What did she see?"

"You comforting me."

"But…"

"She cares about you, Simon. Any fool could see it."

He gave her a blank look.

"Except for you."

"You don't mean…"

"Don't be thick, Simon. You know very well how she feels."

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"There's so much, River, the…"

"Other things," she breathed out slowly, "Simon, there will always be other things. There is never a perfect time. Never."

"We proved that."

"Now he thinks about it."

"I did… Xiaofan, back then…"

"Me too."

"What?"

"I felt that way too. We were just…"

"I got involved with…"

"I was never forward, I let you…"

"And I never…"

"One of us needs to complete a sentence. There, it was me," she smiled. "The fact of the matter is, we never would have worked out then, no matter what we wanted or intended."

"This with River would have happened and I would still be here."

"With Kaylee."

He looked at her.

"It's obvious watching you two. There's a bond. She knows you, she knows your secret. Cares about you despite your inability to go a full conversation without putting your foot deeply in your mouth."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Be true to what you feel."

"How are you so wise?"

"Not wise, just… I've had much time to think."

Simon looked at her.

"You should probably go talk to her, reassure her."

"I should? Won't she still be… angry?"

"Yes, but you will make it up to her."

"I will…"

He strode off, heading for the engine room and Kaylee.

"Oh, he just makes me so…" Kaylee seethed as she tweaked at Serenity's engines. "I could just…"

"Doctor Love failing to live up to your dreams again?"

Kaylee looked up to see Zoe standing in the doorway to the engine room.

"I ain't got no dreams."

"You love him Kaylee."

"I don't."

Zoe looked sideways at her.

"I care about him."

Another look.

"I…"

"It's complicated?"

"Yes."

"That boy doesn't know how to stay out of his own way."

"He does seem to stick…"

A voice made them turn their heads.

"Kaylee?"

She looked away in irritation.

"Simon."

"Would you please talk to me?"

"Didn't do us no good this last time."

He looked to Zoe, eyes pleading.

"Maybe just one more time, meimei."

"Zo…"

"Just one last try. Everyone deserves another chance."

She looked from Zoe to Simon and waved him into the engine room. Zoe clapped the young doctor on his shoulder as he walked by her.

"Try hard, Doc," she said, and walked away.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Like where, Simon? In the cargo bay? Or is…"

"I don't want to fight, Kaylee. I want to say I'm sorry."

"Sayin' it don't help."

He walked up to her.

"Maybe this will," he said, pulling her in his arms. "I'm sorry Kaylee, for being, well, for being a boob."

Kaylee smiled, happy and shocked all at the same time.

"What? What…"

"I do tend to get in my own way."

She let him go, pushing him back. He was startled.

"Maybe we should talk about it in my bunk."

"Maybe we should," he said, smiling, pulling her back to him.

It was awkward at first. Simon knew intellectually what he was supposed to do. But as he saw it, that was part of the problem. Intellectually, he shouldn't be doing anything.

So, he let instinct take over.

He pulled Kaylee to him, one hand in her hair the other around her waist. Their lips touched, tongues tentatively moving against the other. Kaylee relaxed her body against Simon, her heart beating like a drum in her throat.

She grasped his shoulders, running a hand through the wispy hairs at the back of his neck. His back tightened a bit as she ran the other hand over his pigu. The kiss deepened and he relaxed more in Kaylee's embrace. His mind wandered and her hands traveled his body.

Kaylee could not believe it. She was wrapping her mind around it as it happened. She kept her eyes closed, fearing anything that would interfere with the magic. She touched him, fingers at the collarbone, running down the middle of his chest, caught in the edge of his sweater.

He stood there, his lips still in contact with hers, breathing, touching his lips to hers, feeling her hands as the wandered his body. Then he gasped as he felt fingertips on his stomach. The flat of her hand moving up, pushing the fabric out of her way.

He took breath to speak, but her lips fastened to his once more. A deep kiss, pushing all lucid thought from his mind. And still the sweater was coming off, then the under shirt, just his skin, with the thin fabric of her own between them.

He could feel the peaks of her breasts against the skin over his ribs. And finally his hands found movement.

Simon began kissing Kaylee, the corner of her lips, cheek, jaw. He breathed by her ear and she shivered. Kisses rained lightly as his hands moved from passive to active.

H slipped the t-shirt over her head, exposing her breasts.

"Kaylee," he breathed.

She moaned.

"Open your eyes."

"I can't."

"Now, I know that it's just not true."

She smiled against his cheek.

"I don't want this to fade from in front of me."

"I promise, we are going to zuoai, and I am not going to disappear."

She opened her eyes.

"Make love?"

He kissed her gently, lips just grazing.

"Take me to bed, Simon."

It took a moment, then they were unclothed on Kaylee's bed.

She cupped her hands to his cheeks, passion flaring in her. But she couldn't keep her hands to his face. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in tight. She could feel him between her legs, gently, not demanding. Before she knew it there were lips on her neck, lingering kisses on trailing down to her breasts.

He flicked his tongue over her nipples, taking one in his mouth, applying suction until she moaned. His hands gripped her hips, holding her to the bed.

Not that Kaylee had a mind to escape.

She let him play with her a while, until she couldn't control herself anymore. She wanted to feel him. She sat up and when he started to speak, she placed a finger on his lips. She moved him under her, straddling his thighs.

She gave him almost he same treatment. Flowering kisses to his chest, down his belly, lower.

"Kaylee…"

"Shhhh…"

She kissed one hip and then the other, moving to the center, his yangdao moving, reacting to her breath. She didn't touch him, just breathing, the warmth making him hard. She moved further down his body. Each thigh, kneecaps, shins, arch of his feet.

Simon laughed.

"Come here."

He pulled her on top of him, capturing her mouth for another kiss.

Kaylee opened her legs, so she could feel him more readily, the sensation making her tingle. Simon moved, his creating friction with hers. She was breathing heavily.

"I want you, Simon."

He moaned.

"Inside me, Simon. Now."

He didn't think, he just moved. He moved Kaylee on her back, mouth on hers, reaching between them, touching her flower, feeling her wetness. Kaylee gasped and moved with his hand, grinding, little moans deep in her throat.

"Inside."

Simon positioned himself and moved inside her. Kaylee wrapped herself around him, moving with him, keeping their lips joined. They rocked together, gently at first, momentum building.

He slipped his hand down again, to where they joined. He moved his finger over her bud and she cried out. His lips moved over her cheek to her ears. He breathed words, maybe they were words, into her ears as they moved together.

Kaylee's nails dragged, not painfully, across his back. It just urged him, made him move, increased the pressure of his caress, the power of his thrust. Very soon he had no conscious mind, he had the feeling of Kaylee's body around him, enveloping him, making him gasp with the sheer pleasure of it. Soon…

She felt the same, even when he removed that bit of stimulation. Just the stroke, it sent a surge through her. Soon…

Touch, kiss, lips, tongue, finger, movement, ah, movement, and they were together, crying out, mutual release found.

He lay on top of her a moment, their breathing becoming more normal, then he moved to her side. His backside cold against the bulkhead, he shivered.

"My love," she said.

"Yes," he replied.

"Put the other blanket behind your back or you'll freeze."

"Yes, my love."

"I've got it under control, Mal," Wash said, eyes cutting to the captain, still standing over his shoulder, glowering.

"Bits of my ship come flyin' off and you say it's fine?"

"No, I believe I said it was under control."

Mal just glared at the pilot.

From behind them there was a voice.

"Captain?"

Wash and Mal both turned. Xiaofan was standing in the entryway to the bridge.

"May I speak with you?"

Mal looked out to the black, took a deep breath and replied.

"Yep, Doctor Lo."

They were in the corridor by crew quarters when she finally spoke.

"I've received an offer as private physician."

"I suppose you'll be taking your leave."

She stared at the bulkhead.

"Yes."

"Care to tell me where we'll be droppin' you off?"

Xiaofan pulled her thoughts together.

"Bellerophon."

"Can't say as I'll be happy to head back that way, but if it's your direction, then we'll be goin'. Right after this drop."

"Of course, Captain."

"If that's all," Mal said, itching to be elsewhere. Anywhere else than with this woman who reminded him too clearly off someone he was trying to forget.

She looked at him, his unease giving way to full irritation.

"That's all. Thank you, Captain."

"Wasn't nothin', Doctor Lo."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Badger sat behind his desk taking in the room. Half a dozen of his men lay dead in his office, more for sure in the corridor. But still he was… alive. He thought on it a moment.

Two irritated, but unruffled, men stood before him. One tall, blonde, close cropped hair, thin-figured, severe suit. The other, shorter, dark hair, hell in his black eyes.

"You didn't 'ave to kill 'em. I'da told ya what ya wanted."

The tall man spoke.

"You'll have to forgive my colleague then, he can quite… overzealous."

"'Overzealous'?"

Badger started to hyperventilate.

The darker man slammed his fist down on Badger's desk.

"Now is not the time for hysterics!"

"Two, please return."

Two, as he seemed to be called, returned to the tall man's side.

"The name, Mister Badger."

Badger eyed them. No holding back now.

"Reynolds. Serenity. They left a while back, but I got wind they was makin' a delivery down by Harris' Moon."

"Indeed?" the tall one ruminated.

"That's what I know. I don't know nothin' else."

The darker man turned those empty eyes on Badger.

"Then you're finished here."

A knife was unsheathed from his hip. Badger squirmed.

"Ain't no needa kill me. Might be helpful down the road."

"Doubtful," Two spoke.

"But possible. Just mark him. Then return to the ship."

Two approached the desk, blade glinting in the bare illumination.

* * *

"Yer gonna be working' on Bellerophon? For some hoity-toity rich folks?"

Kaylee fussed about in the engine room, moving things so Xiaofan could have a seat.

"Don't know why ya wanna be in here. All this mess and engine grease."

"You're in here, Kaylee. I like spending time with you."

Kaylee plopped down next to her.

"Would ya like a taste of the latest batch from my-"

"Your inter-engine fermentation system?" Xiaofan laughed, "Simon has mentioned it."

Kaylee laughed, too.

"It can be kinda… well… Well, Cap' says it'll put hair on yer chest."

"Don't know if I want hair on my chest, but I might need a bit of a drink."

Kaylee produced two mugs and poured them both a handy portion.

"Talkin' and drinkin' seem ta go hand in hand."

"What about drinking and engine maintenance."

More smiling.

"Oh, Serenity is doin' fine of late. I been in here mostly keepin' her company."

Xiaofan looked down into her cup and smiled.

"Simon's been busy?"

Kaylee looked a bit surprised, then relaxed.

"Did you talk to him?"

"I've talked to him quite a bit since-"

"Ya know what I mean, Xiaofan."

Xiaofan sighed.

"After my little breakdown, yes, I noted your… disagreement. And I did urge Simon to talk to you."

Kaylee took a mouthful of her drink, grimaced a bit and looked at the woman sitting next to her.

"Why?"

That did startle Xiaofan.

"I mean, you used to be…"

"I was never 'with' Simon. We were friends. I thought…"

"Like me. Wantin'."

"Are you, Kaylee?"

"What?"

Xiaofan smirked, taking a sip.

"Still wanting?"

Kaylee couldn't help it, she blushed. She wasn't bashful about sex, that wasn't it. Just this woman, who'd had the same longing as she, asking if she'd finally…

"Simon and me… We're closer, could be said."

"Well done, both of you."

Kaylee took another drink and smiled.

Later, after Xiaofan was gone, and it was just Kaylee sitting in the heart of Serenity, she reminisced.

* * *

Zoe lay next to her sleeping husband, contemplating. Kaylee had made an interesting suggestion. One that a sweet, loving girl might think… She knew Kaylee meant well. She knew how much she and Wash meant to each other, she saw the love and wanted to help.

Zoe wasn't terribly opposed to the idea, but she couldn't see herself following through with her friend's idea. She thought about a conversation with the young woman not long after the 'just have the baby' conversation.

"I said what I said, but I keep thinkin' on it. Would I do it? If I knew how my man felt, would I stop takin' my birth control, go and poke holes in the contraception?"

"It does sound terribly underhanded."

"I know it does, Zo. I just…"

"You just want us to be happy."

"And I know how much a baby would make you both happy."

"Wash…"

"He'd be happy. I know he would, he's just scareda one of ya getting' hurt or…"

"Dead."

"Yeah," the younger woman whispered.

Zoe looked despondent, hands clasped together in front of her on the table, tears threatening to fall.

"I can't make him want a baby. Or if he's like you think, and he keeps talkin' himself out of it, I can't seem to find the right words to convince him."

Kaylee seemed close to following her down the river of tears, the forced herself to smile, look on the bright side, find a ray of hope.

"Maybe it ain't a mattera words. Show 'im yer maternal side. Make 'im feel like a pigu for keepin' such a lovin' ma to be from being able to give that love to yer baby."

That made Zoe crack a smile.

"What do you suggest? Start mothering Jayne?" She laughed and poked her friend.

"Well, no, not Jayne. But River, she could always use a Ma. I mean, we're friends and all, but she really needs a mama soon. The way she's coming around to the men folk more. And you know Simon's answer."

Everyone knew Simon's answer.

"'No'."

"Yeah, he don't want her to have no interaction with guys. Well, the ones we usually consort with ain't worth her time, but when we're somewhere nice she should be able to talk to a boy here an' there, see what she likes."

"Pretty limited selection around here."

"I mean, ya got the Cap'n Broody, her brother, a married man and Jayne."

Zoe thought about it for a second. "Jayne's been getting' better."

"But he's old." She took a breath, "Too old fer River anyway, she needs to see what boys her age are like."

"I can't just walk up to her and say, 'I'm going to be handling all the mothering concerns in your life from now on.'"

"No, but you can chat to the Cap'n about Simon and River being able to visit Inara so River can learn some womany things, mix with some girls more her age. Or visit with the Shepherd on Haven, boys her age there, good 'uns too, else Shepherd'd sermonize 'em to death." The two women laughed. "Simon'd be there, wouldn't be able to fuss too much."

"Yeah, it's a pretty good idea. Why don't you ask the captain?"

"He likes me well enough, I'm xiaomeimei, but he really listens to you. Might carry more weight."

"Could do. So, my role in mothering would be to get other people to mother her."

"Indirectly, I 'spose. It's a start. And it really would help River… Anyway, Simon needs ta lighten up, let that girl be a girl more often."

"Well, now you know what you're job will be. I'll work on the captain, you'll work on the doctor."

Kaylee pinked ever so slightly.

"So, it's true you had a really good time after that nastiness?"

"We… Worked some things out."

"I'm sure you did."

"An' look at it this way, the whole helping out with River don't work, you can always start knitting baby booties and leavin' 'em 'round the ship," Kaylee giggled, causing Zoe to laugh a bit as well.

* * *

"When are we gonna be able to drop off Doctor Lo?" Mal asked, trying not to sound testy.

"Well, we'll be able to drop Xiaofan off in about three and a half days. Just a refuel, a quick drop and then, presto, Bellerophon it is," Wash said, smirking.

"We can't get to Bellerophon before the next drop?"

"Only if you're that keenly interested in finding out if a Firefly runs on hopes and dreams."

"So we'll definitely have to refuel?" The captain didn't bother to hide the irritation in his voice.

"That is the gist of it. Mal, why are you so keen to get this woman of the boat? She seems nice enough."

"Got nothin' to do with her, just tryin' to move things along all efficient like."

"Yeah, right."

"You got somethin' to say?"

"Nope, just piloting the ship."

"See that you do."

Mal turned and left the bridge, making his way to the galley, only to find Xiaofan there nursing a cup of tea.

'Everywhere I go!' he thought, then reasoned with himself. Not like it's a huge boat and she could disappear into the woodwork.

"Nihao, Captain," she said, then bringing the cup to her lips. After a sip she said, "How are you this morning?"

"Evening for me, Doctor Lo."

"I don't think I could get used to that. I'm still on Persephone time, I can't seem to get the flow around here."

"Not to worry, we'll have you on Bellerophon three days time."

"Thank you," she said awkwardly, noticing the clipped tone in his voice. She worked up the nerve to ask a question. "Have I done something to offend you, Captain?"

He looked vaguely startled for a moment, "Nothin in particular I can think of."

"It's just a look passes over your face when you see me, just for an instant."

"What look would that be?"

"Well, sometimes it seems you've smelled something foul and occasionally you look at me as if you wished I was anywhere but here."

"I'm not sure that I know what you mean, but there are foul smells about this boat, what with Jayne livin' here and Simon's cookin', might be that when you see that look on my face."

"What about not wanting me here?"

"I never said that, Doctor Lo."

"And that. You always call me 'Doctor Lo'. Not once in the time I've been on Serenity have you called me by my given name."

"Prob'ly true."

"I'm being paranoid, I'm sure…"

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"I do want you offa my boat. Not because I don't like you, or I think you're trouble, which may well be possible. That trouble thing."

"Then what?"

"You remind me… You remind me of somebody."

"Someone you don't like?"

"It ain't like that."

"You won't go into it?"

"No."

"Then stop."

"Huh?"

"Stop treating me like her."

"I never said there was a her."

"I can't see a man inspiring that kind of feeling."

He said nothing.

"But, please, for my well-being and mental health, please refrain from behaving as if I'm some woman you want to forget. Just because my speech patterns or my mannerisms remind you of her. I am not her. And I don't deserve it."

More nothing.

Xiaofan took the last sip of her tea, took the cup to the washer and then left the galley. Leaving Mal with his thoughts. Top of which, was to shout at Xiaofan for telling him what to do on his boat. Second, was to tell her it was none of her business. And though he'd worked himself up fairly well, he couldn't find the real anger he needed to go after her.

She hadn't said anything particularly untrue. In fact, it had all been true. Instead of following her to shout, or even to apologize, Mal just went to his bunk and pretended to sleep.

* * *

A day or so later. Zoe, Wash, Kaylee, Simon, Xiaofan and Jayne were all sitting in the galley discussing the difference between growing up on a Core planet versus the Rim.

"It's just different on Core worlds," Simon said nonchalantly, or what he could muster that approached nonchalant.

"In rich families, you mean," Zoe said.

"I suppose. But they're trained from a very young age how to behave with other members of society…" Xiaofan stated off hand.

"They?" Wash asked.

"I was born on the Rim. New Hall. No such training there. I had to learn all those things quickly once I got to Osiris."

"It just seems like a lotta trouble fer nothin'," Kaylee put in.

"It's not for nothing. It just… It's subtle. It's a way of distinguishing yourself from others. The way you carry yourself, how you speak when you are interacting with a colleague and how you speak to a subordinate," Simon started.

He looked around the assembled group and looked abashed. He turned to Xiaofan.

"But I never noticed you change your tone when speaking to different…"

He looked at Kaylee and apologized with his eyes. She seemed to accept it, grudgingly.

"Much to the consternation of those around me. It's one of the reasons I left. I was always being corrected for interacting with someone 'outside my social strata'."

"I don't understand," Kaylee said, looking confused and concerned.

"And you don't want to. It's all garbage anyway. It doesn't matter. What I want to know is how all of you ended up here on Serenity."

Zoe spoke up first, "I followed the captain, not much else to be said."

Kaylee looked a bit sheepish. But Wash spoke next.

"I was being wooed by many a freighter captain. But when I saw this specimen of Amazonian sex-goddess… It was a done deal."

Jayne snorted, "You took this job fer her?"

"What do you mean 'her'?" Wash exclaimed. "This woman is a statuesque beauty that could kill you with her thumb and forefinger. How could you not want to just…" He trailed off, the direction of his sentence taking a sharp turn.

"Whatever, Jayne, you're only here 'cause Cap' pays better than the last guy ya worked for," Kaylee smirked.

Jayne gave a half-thoughtful look and then said, "Mighta been why I started, ain't why I stayed."

"Jayne! Are you mellowing in your old age," Zoe play-mocked.

"Ain't nothin' mellow about me. Jus'… things change here an' there."

"I never knew you had it in you," Wash poked.

"Stow it, little man. Ain't changed so much I won't rearrange that sorry face of yours for you."

Wash didn't even pretend to feel threatened.

"Kaylee," Xiaofan said, "You haven't told us how you came to join the crew of Serenity."

"Well… I was… visitin' with… a friend…"

"That ain't what I heard, Kaylee-girl," Jayne snickered.

"You keep yer mouth shut, Jayne Cobb."

"Ooooohhhh, gon' scratch my eyes out?"

"No, Jayne, ya know I'm not a fighter. But what I could do is mess up the O2 concentration or cut off the climate control in your bunk."

Jayne looked somewhat humbled.

"Anyway, I was visitin' and the mechanic here at the time couldn't figure what was wrong with the girl. I pointed out it was somethin' simple, fixed it an' Cap' offered me the job."

"Sounds serendipitous," Xiaofan mused, smiling at the young woman.

Kaylee looked at her quizzically.

"Like it was fate. It sounds like you were in the place you were destined to be."

Kaylee smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, jus' like that."

"Well, I had enough jawin', headin' to my bunk. Y'all can go on all nostalgic with out me."

Wash turned to his wife.

"Did he just say 'nostalgic'?"

"Yes, husband. But he's right, it's getting' late."

"Time for nighty-night, lamby-toes?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Come on, lecherous man. I'll put you to bed."

They stood and headed out of the galley. They could here them faintly heading away.

"Be gentle, my sweet, for I am frag-"

He was cut off and one could guess how.

Kaylee and Simon both said their goodnights and headed for their beds. Xiaofan had an inkling that they wouldn't stay separate for long.

* * *

Xiaofan sat there a while staring off at nothing. She was startled out of her reverie after a while by River sidling up next to her and sitting down.

"River…" Xiaofan said, willing her heart rate back to normal.

"Yes," she said, wistfully. "River."

"I thought you'd be getting ready for bed like the rest."

"Internal bio-rhythms autonomous of others."

"My body clock isn't on their schedule, either. I want to be tired, but my brain keeps telling me it's too early."

"Think too much."

"Me or you?"

"Either."

"Well, you've been here longer than me. Is it just the way you are or.." She was going to say something about her… Well, she didn't know what to call it. Simon had explained that River had been through some trauma, but it didn't answer for everything.

"Something done, applied to the subconscious, not requested."

River looked at Xiaofan intently. The doctor felt scrutinized more than any substance under a microscope.

"Displaced, undecided, ill at ease."

"Yes, that would cover how I feel most of the time. But how do you know?"

"Simon says…" she stopped, some kind of inhibition cutting off her words.

"So, I should ask Simon? Would he tell me?"

"Might."

"You could tell me. I'm not dangerous."

"Too many variables."

She could see the girl begin tense, the frantic look creeping into her eyes.

"It's okay, River. Don't worry. I won't press."

"Simon likes you," the girl said, seeming to calm.

"I am aware."

"Not like Osiris. Less…"

"Longing?"

"Simon needs friends."

"It seems like he has a few."

"No such thing as too many friends."

"I'm Simon's friend. I hope to stay that way."

River stood, turned away from Xiaofan and headed toward the cargo bay.

"Good night, River," Xiaofan called as the young woman left.

* * *

It was silent on the bridge of the tall man's ship. Not even the computers made a sound. He looked away from the view screen and regarded his subordinate, who was now standing at his side.

"Have you located Serenity, Two?"

"Badger's intel was good. They were indeed at Harris' Moon. They are off world now."

"Any contacts?"

"Jed Chen has apparently contracted their services for a delivery, he would not state the drop off location."

"When will we arrive at Harris' Moon?"

"Approximately one hour."

"I will require you to convince Mister Chen that giving us the information is in his best interests."

"As you say."

"Closer and closer. Soon we can close the file on this, move on to more interesting quarry"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Xiaofan wanted to keep the good byes short. She'd already spent time with Kaylee and River. She and Simon had said a quiet good bye about an hour before they got to Bellerophon. And now, outside the estate where she would practicing her trade, the only farewells left to said were to Zoe, Wash and Jayne. The captain was conspicuously absent from the cargo bay during Xiaofan's departure. Xiaofan decided not to take it personally.

Zoe was overseeing Wash and Jayne, who were there to carry the boxes of items she'd bought while traveling with Serenity. She'd completely given up on the thought of returning to her home. There was really nothing there she couldn't get anywhere else. The only thing she would truly miss would be the Yue Fu piece in her sitting room. It had been so beautifully done…

But it was only a thing. And she could procure items aplenty in her new position. She was going to be paid an obscene amount of money to look after the Magellan Williard family. She'd been in contact with Mister Williard's executive assistant for about the last 10 days as they vetted her history, background checks and the like. Now, all she had to do was provide a nonrefundable sample of genetic material and submit to a DNA scan. All of that would be done before she could even set foot on the premises.

Which is why Xiaofan was sitting in the cargo bay. She was waiting for the assistant, one Mister Fong. She would give her 'sample' which could then be compared to the DNA she'd given while working on Osiris. Core planets were nothing if not efficient with the keeping of biological records.

Zoe was directing the two men in moving Xiaofan's things from the back of the cargo bay towards the front. After making sure that everything was out of her room in guest quarters, Xiaofan joined them.

"You said all your good byes then, Xiaofan?" Zoe asked as the other woman, who had joined her by the exit.

"Yes. Except to you and your husband, and Jayne."

"And the Captain?"

"I… I might have decided not to push my luck."

"Could be a good idea."

Xiaofan saw a hover craft approach Serenity. By the looks of the passenger Xiaofan was fairly sure she was about to meet Mister Fong. When it came to a halt and the gentlemen disembarked, Xiaofan left the cargo bay to meet him.

"Mister Fong, I presume?"

"You are Doctor Lo, allegedly?"

"I allege," she said, smiling.

Mister Fong did find Xiaofan amusing.

"Then, if you are amenable, we can begin the business of verifying your identity."

"Of course."

Jayne could be heard from the entrance of the cargo saying, "They is paranoid around these parts, huh?"

Mister Fong ignored the mercenary's comment and continued in his business.

"If you would place your hand here," the assiduously competent man began, producing a hand-sized metal box from his case, "It will read your hand print and also take DNA samples."

"Make sure it don't take the whole thing," Jayne called from behind her. Zoe gave him a look that clearly said, 'One more word and it's the gag.'

Mister Fong opened the box on a side hinge, and there was an obvious place to put her hand. Xiaofan fit her it in the appropriate position and Mister Fong closed the box with a click. After a moment of humming softly the box paused. There was then a sharp pain in each of her fingertips and in several places on her palm.

Xiaofan drew a sharp breath, trying to keep from yanking her hand away. Which would really have done no good, as the box was attached to her hand.

"The device takes DNA from several areas."

"That might have been nice to know before I put my hand inside."

"My apologies."

Somehow, Xiaofan doubted Fong's sincerity.

The box clicked open and she was able to remove her hand. She was astounded to find no sign of punctures.

"Amazing bit of machinery, yes?"

"Quite."

"It will take a moment to process and then compare to the sample submitted by Capital City Hospital."

"But, it will be soon? Shall I wait here, or should I have a seat inside?"

"It's done."

"Great."

"Yes, thank you, Doctor Lo. If you would have your belongings loaded onto the hover we'll be on our way."

"Sure. Zoe-" she turned to the ship and saw the two men already bringing the few boxes out of the ship.

Wash stopped by Xiaofan after he brought the last box.

"We'll miss you."

"I'll miss all of you, too."

Jayne took a minute to get one last quip in.

"If ya ever need a hand. Ya know with any heavy liftin'… Call Simon, okay?"

"You are very witty, Jayne. It's been a pleasure spending this time with you."

"Yeah, whatever."

Xiaofan took one last look at Serenity. She noticed Simon, Kaylee and River at the cargo bay entrance of the firefly. She waved and the three returned her good bye.

"I'm ready Mister Fong.

"We never get out to Bellerophon, we won't see her again."

"We might."

"Simon."

"Okay, we probably won't, but we can talk to her by wave and…"

"I thought it was Kaylee's job to look on the bright side," Mal said joining them in the infirmary.

"I don't see it as outside my job description."

"Well, hanging about with you ain't part of the mechanics job… thingie. I need you in the engine room, Kaylee."

"I'm goin', Cap'."

After the young woman was gone and Simon had stood there expectantly long enough, Mal spoke.

"You hurt that girl and I'll string ya up."

Simon sighed, dramatically.

"I can't say I'm surprised by the threat. But I can say, you don't need to. I've decided I need to take about thirty extra seconds before answering and I should stop about one sentence short in my responses. Hopefully that will curtail any serious foot and mouth issues."

There had been a time when the doc would've huffed and puffed and bristled at a comment like that. Mal was glad those days were coming to a close.

"See that you do."

He turned to go.

"One more thing, Captain."

"Yeah?"

"Xiaofan will still have access to certain meds. I'll need to stop by two or three times a year, maybe just a little more, to re-supply. And of course, there would be items for sale, to make the trip worthwhile."

"This so Kaylee can visit her new friend every once in a while, or so you can visit your old friend?"

"Both."

Judging from the look on Mal's face, Simon decided to be more plain.

"Xiaofan and I are just friends. One of the very few I would trust with my life now, after all that's happened. And I'm glad Kaylee likes her as well. River even seems to get along with her. So, yes, I would like to visit every once in a while. And I made sure it would be a profitable visit."

"You really are bucking for that criminal mastermind award." Mal did turn to leave this time. "Might think you want my job."

"No thanks, Captain, I prefer the patching of holes to the receiving of them."

Zoe and Wash lay in each others arms, flushed and sated. Wash nuzzled his wife's neck and tangled his finger's in her hair. His mind blessedly blank, save for the love and satisfaction he felt with her.

"I've been talking to Kaylee," Wash said, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"She said something about advising you to go off your birth control and poking holes in the condoms."

Zoe stiffened.

"And you think now is the time to bring this up?"

"She also told me how you rejected the idea. That it was wrong."

"Did she?"

"She also said she knew it was wrong to suggest it, but she was so concerned about us, she didn't know what to do."

"She's a sweet girl."

"That she is."

"And?"

"And what, lamby toes?"

"Did you bring it up for no reason?"

Wash lay by his wife's side quietly for a long moment before answering.

"I want to meet our children, Zo."

Her eyes went wide.

"Just like that?"

"What she said," he said, flustered.

"We go back and forth forever, but you have a couple of conversations with Kaylee and suddenly you're ready. Excuse me if…"

Wash pressed his lips to Zoe's. She wasn't going to let him get away with it, she thought, then wrapped her arms around him tighter.

Wash moved back a bit and said.

"Kaylee was right. I've wanted to have a baby with you since… Since you agreed to be my wife. But I talked myself out of it," he sighed, "I wracked my brain for reasons not to… And it was easy. Then I realized I didn't want easy. I wanted to meet the little ones we were meant to have."

Zoe felt tears well up in her eyes and brushed them away.

"I don't want to force this."

"I know."

"Our babies will be so beautiful."

"Because there mother is the most beautiful woman in the 'Verse."

Zoe smirked at her husband.

"Now you're just buttering me up, so I'll do that thing with my tongue."

Wash grinned back at her."Maybe," he said, moving over her, pressing his lips to the soft skin of her throat, "As long as I get to do that thing with my tongue."

"How can I deny anything, my love?"

"I don't see how you could."

Mister Williard pressed the button to discontinue the communication.

"Mister Fong says he has verified her identity. It is Lo Xiaofan Niu," he spoke, trembling. He wiped his brow nervously and turned to the men behind him. "You can take her and go. Leave my family..."

"You are in no position to be issuing commands, Mister Williard," the tall man said, glowering at the now shrinking away from the other man's companion. Two crept toward the man, murder in his eyes, hand going to the blade on his hip.

"I'm... sorry," he whispered. This man, so unaccustomed to begging, was now prostrate, pleading. "Just let my wife and children go. They haven't seen you. Please."

The tall man raised one eyebrow and looked at his companion.

"Two?"

The man coiled back into himself and considered.

"The children may go. But the woman is forfeit."

"But she's done nothing... She's... The children need her," he gasped.

The tall man looked at Two with amusement.

"Sparing the children? You've gone soft?"

"I have not," he spat, "They're ugly. It doesn't do to play with ugly children. No thrill." He turned to Williard. "But ugly, dirty adults..."

"Fine. Do as you will. My men and I will meet Doctor Lo at the hover pad. Be done in thirty minutes."

"So soon."

"I won't indulge you further. In thirty minutes my ship will leave."

With that the tall man strode out of Williard's office, closing the door behind him.

Two turned to the terrified man, leaping at him like some kind of jungle cat from Earth that was. The urge to rend with teeth and nails was over-powering. So compelling that at first, Williard was sure the psychopath was going to eat him.

The feral gleam in Two's eyes sharpened.

"We shall play."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mister Fong looked nervous. Actually, he looked downright frightened. Xiaofan sat, eyes on the man, and the estate looming before them, alternately.

The majordomo's skin began to redden, he squirmed and fought the urge to bolt. He fought, but lost.

"Mister Kerr, turn the hover back."

"What, Sir?"

"I said turn the rutting hover back to the ship," he screamed.

"Mister Fong! What is going on?"

She looked beyond the terrified man at the driver, who just shrugged.

"Is he always like this?"

"No, usually cool as a cucumber."

She took a deep breath.

"Then you should probably turn the hover around." The driver complied and she turned to the other man. "And you should tell me what's going on."

"I don't… I don't know. I… There are men. Very, very, very frightening men. There are killers in that house."

"So, who's skin exactly were you saving?"

"It doesn't matter. We all would die. We could still. They'll follow us…" He shrunk down to his seat.

"Where's the picture of control that took my DNA sample? This man is a pussy!"

The older man sat, shocked, mouth agape.

"Come on, pull it together. How could you possibly have run that household if you freaked at the first thought of blood."

Still not much in the way of reaction.

"You're a fraud. A pale, pasty, useless, piece of feihua that-"

The man seemed to pull himself together.

"That's enough, Doctor Lo."

She smiled grimly.

"Thanks for joining us, Mister Fong."

The hover came to a halt by Serenity.

Kaylee was at the bay entrance getting ready to close up.

"Xiaofan! What are doing? I thought-"

"I really don't have time to explain. I'm under the impression that it's not safe. You should tell the captain, have Wash get us off world."

Xiaofan, Fong and Kerr boarded the vessel. Jayne noticed them and looked confused.

"What-"

She slapped the controls to close the hatch.

"Not now, Jayne, gotta find the Cap'."

"I think… I don't know what I think. But we were almost to the estate and Mister Fong started… Well, he wigged out. Damn near wet himself."

"Doctor Lo, I did not!"

"Okay, you weren't scared. You did not have an anxiety attack. You were…"

"I was upset…"

"Whatever."

Soon the crew, sans Wash, were assembled in the common area. Mister Fong was prodded to tell what he knew.

"There were two of them. A tall man and… A beast. He was an animal. He would have killed us all right there, but…"

"We get it. Move on."

"Well, they asked about Doctor Lo. Mister Williard stated he was in the process of employing…" He stopped. "It comes down to… They promised pain if I didn't verify Doctor Lo's identity and deliver her to them. But one could see… It was a ruse. I tried to comfort myself with the lie, but as we approached the… I knew they would kill us. All of us."

"So, you turned tail?"

"They had a small cruiser, fully armed. And had you seen them…"

"Xiaofan, it occurs to me that the folks we thought were lookin' for the doc are actually lookin for you."

"So it appears."

"You gotta plan, Captain."

"Not at the moment. Doctor Lo, you think of any reason you'd have killers after you."

"Captain, I was a low level middleman. I never… I have mentioned that I never got my hands dirty. And to my knowledge none of the deals I have been involved in have ever 'gone south' as you usually refer to the situation."

"They sent these scary folks in to collect you 'cause you won the Osiris lottery?"

"Don't be glib, Captain. I'm telling you, I don't know why."

Mal regarded her doubtfully.

"Zoe, Doc. Bridge."

When the hover failed to arrive, the tall man was less than pleased.

He called into his comm, "Two, the ship is leaving now."

"I'm busy."

"I'm leaving."

The beast growled.

"I will be there."

Within a half an hour they were in the air and breaking atmo. The Firefly may be a fast ship, but the tall man's cruiser was faster. They would have the distance closed within the hour.

"You interrupted my fun… Sir."

"Your fun has no bearing on the mission. Ready yourself, we'll be boarding them soon. You may have the crew of the ship, but I will require the Doctor relatively unharmed."

"Relatively?"

"That is what I said."

"Yes… Sir."

Wash hit the comm and yelled, "We've got company!"

Mal and Zoe bounded to the bridge in a moment.

"What do we got?"

"That cruiser that was mentioned. Well, it's closing. Pretty gorram fast!"

"Evasive-"

"Evasive what? It's got big guns and it's faster than us."

"Sir?"

"We'll let them overtake. And when they board, we'll give 'em the fight of their lives."

"But if the man… If Fong is right, and the 'Beast'…"

River spoke up from the entry way.

"Leave him to me."

"River I ain't got time."

"Captain."

"Girl, I'm-"

She closed the distance between them in a second and a hand tightened around Mal's throat.

"River!" Zoe yelled and leapt towards the girl.

The smaller girl easily side-stepped, still holding the Captain by his throat.

"I won't hurt you."

"Let go of Mal, River."

She released him immediately.

"Give me a blade and leave me the beast."

Mal stalked by her out off the bridge, running into Jayne. He shouldered passed the big man shouting, "Get your guns together. And give the girl your best blade."

Jayne stood in shocked silence for a minute. River moved in front of him, looking at the mercenary expectantly.

"Is he crazy?"

"No, I am. And give me Sophia. The big one."

"Gorramit, moon brain!"

"Sophia, now."

Jayne cursed under his breath and descended to his bunk. He returned with his arsenal and the chosen blade.

"How do you know their names?"

"I know all… See all…" she said, spooky voice. With that she left the corridor and went to the cargo bay. The site of the massacre to be.

"Don't worry about the pleasantries. Lock on and blast the air lock if you must."

"That won't be necessary, it seems they've left the door open."

"Fool."

"Two, we underestimate our adversaries."

"Of course. Men!" he barked. "Let's go!"

A dozen uniformed mercenaries, lined up to enter Serenity.

"Open her up, Mister Foo."

They were assembled in the cargo bay, weapons at the ready. Jayne and Zoe up on the catwalk. Mal behind crates in the bay and River perched at the top of the stairs heading to shuttle one. Xiaofan, Kaylee and Simon were armed in the galley, watching the entrance with controlled panic. Mister Fong paced the common air, a weapon dangling from his hand.

The airlock opened and they could see a handful of men.

Guns cocked and swear words were uttered.

"Come out and play, beast," River whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The battle was short and bloody. The heavily armored men who burst onto Serenity were hard to kill. The sub-plating of their uniforms meant that one would have to get a perfect face shot or be standing practically on top of them with a very high caliber weapon. Or a very sharp one.

For example, Vera.

Or a wiry, elegant dancer with a very long knife.

River instinctually glided through the chaos, avoiding her friend's bullets, sinking the blade in to her enemies at their weak spots.

Mal didn't see anything but blue uniforms and long black hair. He would glimpse River amongst the fray. He almost yelled, but then his weapon clicked and he had to pull another. And she was out of sight. So he just fired, taking as much care as he could to avoid the wispy girl.

Jayne aimed carefully, recognizing the armor.

He never stopped firing, yelling to Zoe, "Zo, go for the head til you get to the mule leg rifle. Or if they get closer."

Zoe heard and began rethinking her plan of attack.

Blue uniforms were going down, but they were quickly running out of ammunition. River had planned for that. And any man that was simply knocked down by a bullet, she made quick work dispatching before he could draw his next breath.

It seemed they were down to the last man, the last blue soldier when the clicking began. Empty cartridges, swearing, shouts and movement to the hatch, all at once.

"Stay back!" River screamed. "He's coming!"

She stood there, panting, her blade at the ready.

The tall man and his companion entered the bay.

"One extrapolated that there would only be a finite amount of ammunition. We took precautions. But I had hoped to still have men when you ran out." He raised an eyebrow. "I did not account on her."

River crouched, ready to spring.

"You just take yer pet and get off my ship!" Mal shouted, drawing down on the two men.

"If I believed that weapon capable of fulfilling it's purpose I would not be standing here. As it is, I will not be taking commands from you. You will provide the Doctor and we will spare your lives."

"Now that's a gorram lie an' we know it," Jayne yelled from the catwalk.

The tall man regarded him with a sniff.

"Two, you shall fulfill your purpose now."

Barely controlled mania glinted in his eyes.

"Ready to play, dumpling?" he called to River, unsheathing his blade. "You know me, pet? You feel it, don't you? What's to come."

"I will never be you!" she screamed and lunged at the beast.

Their combat was agile and animal-like. River moved like a bird of prey, flowing through the air at every possible moment. The beast crouched and pounced, blocking her thrust and lunge.

Soon, they were locked weapon to weapon, Two screaming, straining to break free. River jammed her weapon forward, disarming the creature. He fell to the floor, rolling towards the wayward knife.

River moved like water, enveloping the space around him. To the crew and the tall man, it was a blur of motion.

In one moment, Two was in the act of retrieving his weapon, and the next, he was laying on the floor of the cargo bay, 'Sophia' protruding from his rib cage.

River picked the beast's blade up from the floor and advanced on the tall man.

He shrank back, but before he could move to escape he was on the floor with the weapon at his throat.

The crew joined her, standing over and peering at the man.

"Zoe?" A voice came through the comm. "Honey, are you alive?"

Zoe answered her husband and called for the rest of the crew.

"Why have you cut a bloody swathe through the sector looking for this woman?" Mal questioned, a hair's breadth from screaming.

"I don't answer to you," he snarled, and then gasped as the blade was pressed further into his skin. A ribbon of blood ran down the side of his neck.

"Looks like you answer to her," Xiaofan put in, moving to the front. "Or, to me. What do you want me for? What have I done?"

"Oh, they worked a good one on you. I would have enjoyed breaking that wall down, making you beg…"

The knife moved from blade to tip, just under his chin, in the fleshy area of skin below the tongue.

"Answer her!"

"Kill me, little assassin, if you-"

His words were cut off by River, jamming the knife through his throat.

There were gasps and sounds of horror all around.

"River," Simon coaxed, seeing the feral gleam in her eye, "Please let go of the knife."

Jayne moved ever so slightly forward.

"Yeah, ya done good girl, let it go."

The young woman let go of the knife, still embedded to the hilt in the tall man's neck. She looked at the beast as he lay, cooling quickly on the cargo bay floor. Then she looked at her family.

"This is why I'll never be him."

The crew sighed collectively and the work of clearing the cargo bay began. Everyone but River and Kaylee. The mechanic took her friend to her room, to wash off the remnants of the battle.

The work was sweaty and long. The soldiers had to be removed, along with the tall man and Two. Once back on board the fighter, someone had to suit up, disconnect them, and come back through the airlock.

Jayne was volunteered for that job. He went along with out argument. He, as everyone else, realized how very close they came to being on the other side of this particular equation.

After the tasks were completed, exhausted crew members fell into their bunks, all talk suspended for a time when they weren't fatigued beyond belief.

River sat in her room, staring into the dark. She could feel the souls around her, the living, breathing, heart-beating essence of Serenity. Kaylee and her brother locked in embrace, Wash and Zoe the same. Mal, Jayne and Xiaofan in their respective beds, dozing and pretending to doze. She could feel them surround her, filling her with their fundamental nature.

"Never like the creature," she whispered, finally able to lay her head on the pillow and close her eyes.

There was a heated discussion the next day.

"I don't know why they were chasing me! I have no idea what they wanted. It confounds and mystifies me as to why anyone would…"

"These aren't your run of the mill mercs or bounty hunters. These were Fed enforcers and trained killers."

"Again, I have no idea-"

She was cut off by Simon entering the conversation.

"I have a theory."

They looked at him expectantly.

"Well, the…"

River spoke up.

"They called him the tall man, in their heads. I don't know what he called himself."

"Well, the tall man said something about Xiaofan being worked on, and he would break her down. What if he was referring g to her memory?"

Mal looked at him blankly. Realization dawned on Xiaofan's face.

"So, you think I did something, or for some reason, my memory was modified?"

"Something to that affect, yes."

River gnawed on a fingernail quietly.

"I won't…" she whispered to herself.

"What could it possibly be?" Xiaofan yelled. "Why in Heaven's name would anyone kill that many people to get to me?"

"I can't, Simon," River said, with a little more volume.

Mal put in, "Well, I ain't hangin' around to find out." He stood and walked towards the corridor leading to the bridge. He doubled back, "How would we go about findin' out about what might be in her head?'

River keened. Simon was instantly at her side, Kaylee close behind.

"What is it?"

"I can't…"

"River, what can't you do?" Kaylee asked quietly.

"In her head. I can't do it. I don't want to… It's too much…"

Zoe and Mal exchanged glances.

"Moonbrain sayin' she can find out what's in Xiaofan's head that they don't want nobody to know?" Jayne asked, carefully on the other side of the room.

"Nooooo…" she wailed.

Xiaofan moved forward and knelt beside her, stroking her hair.

"Simon, what does she mean?"

There was a pregnant pause amongst the entire crew. Simon looked at Xiaofan, considering.

"River… is special."

"Yes, we've been over that. Why is she special? Does it have to do with her trauma?"

More pausing, lots of exchanged looks.

"Xiaofan… Let's talk."

She looked at him apprehensively.

"Okay."

She let him lead her back to her room.

"So, we're on the run again?" Jayne grunted.

"We were always on the run, that ain't changed," Zoe shot back.

"Now we got one more. Don't need no more doctors."

"Right. Sure. Gotcha, Jayne," Xiaofan said, re-entering the common area.

"Doctor fill you in?" Mal asked.

She sat heavily in one of the chairs.

"Yes, he did." She put her head in her hands and massaged her scalp.

"And?" Kaylee asked.

"And what?" she said, looking at the young mechanic.

"What do you think?" Zoe put in.

"I think it's insane. It's full on rutting crazy."

"Well, yep, that was the general idea," Jayne tossed in,

Everyone turned and looked at the big merc.

"What?" he said, "River's crazy. We know that."

Focus went back to Xiaofan.

"I mean, I think I believe it. I'm fairly sure. It's…" She took a deep breath. "Our government…"

"Well, not our government, per se," Simon said.

"A _group _got together and cut her brain, tortured her… What doctor could do that? We still take an oath. Have since Earth-that-was. 'First, do no harm.'" She stood up and stalked the room.

"It makes me…" she stopped and looked at the assembled crew, "really, really angry!"

Wash turned to Simon.

"Have you ever seen her like this?"

"Once."

"Oh, yeah?"

"It was an argument we had… She… Well, she's good at it."

"At what?"

"Getting her point across vocally."

"I see."

"How could they… It's immoral, it's reprehensible, it's earth shatteringly cruel," she sat down next to River, "River, I'm so sorry. I'm so…" She stopped. "It won't help. I'm going to stop." A deep breath. "You think you can look into my head and see if there's anything hidden?"

River sat, knees drawn up to her chest, twirling hair around her fingers.

"Won't."

"You don't have to." She looked at Simon. "There are other ways to find out. Medical and chemical hypnosis. In a controlled environment…" She looked around at the state of the assembled crew and smiled. "If we can find one."

"Yes," Simon said, "I may have most of the supplies for…"

"Won't work," River said, chin on her chest, hiding in her hair.

"It could," Xiaofan said, almost pleading.

River stood and paced.

"Inhibition, mental block, they took precautions."

A light went on over Simon's head.

"They placed a barrier…"

"If you try to get at the normal ways, it triggers heart failure."

Xiaofan looked at River, utterly astounded.

"How do you know this?"

River smiled gently, "Because you do." She sighed, and sat back down next to her. "I'll have to."

Xiaofan was wary, almost fearful.

"Will it hurt?"

"Not as much as dying."

"Oh," she said, abruptly. "Alright then."

Xiaofan, Simon and River were holed up in shuttle two. That's where River wanted to go, somewhere quiet, small, not a room onboard, autonomous. That was what she said.

Xiaofan was anxious, bordering on panic. Simon saw the look of near terror, and put a hand on her arm.

"I'll be here the whole time, I'll keep the two of you safe."

She nodded.

River looked at her intently.

"Relax."

"Easy to say, you've done this before."

"Act-"

"River," Simon jumped in, Let's just get started."

"It'll be easier if we lay down on the floor. No where to fall."

Xiaofan grimaced and lay down next to the girl.

"This might be abrupt."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Suddenly Xiaofan and River were back on Persephone.

"Hey!" Xiaofan shouted, "How did we get here?"

River shook her head, "I don't know, this is your head. Technically, we're not here. I'm using a free form delusion to represent your memories. It's easier for us to access things if it flows naturally."

"Well, what now?" Xiaofan looked around, it was just a normal day in the city.

"You tell me, it's your head. I'm just the guide."

"Well, this is just down the street from my practice." She pointed to an area about six meters away. "That is where Mister Badger picked me up… This doesn't feel right. I know all this."

"So, something before?"

Her brain felt like it was pulling at itself. It was as if she was on the verge of remembering something important. Or about to have a stroke.

"I don't know."

"Obviously," River said.

"What do I do?"

"Concentrate. Think."

Xiaofan closed her eyes. River moved closer and put a hand to her forehead.

The world spun and Xiaofan had the overwhelming feeling of vertigo. When she opened her eyes she was somewhere else, again.

"Osiris," she breathed.

"Home," River said, just as quietly.

"Not home for either of us, River."The young woman smiled, "How are you so smart?"

"Seems like we might be a little connected…"

They stood and took in the environment.

"It's the medical facility your brother and I worked at. Capital City Medical Center. Huh," she said, "Looks just like it did on the brochure."

River looked confused.

"That was the first time I saw it. In a brochure on New Hall. I knew I wanted to be here, working in this facility."

"It's very… Big."

"Yes."

"Any feelings coming to the surface?"

Xiaofan stared at the girl.

"Is it just me, or are you sounding a bit more lucid?"

"I'm focused, it helps. You should be-"

"Yes, yes. I'm focusing."

Xiaofan took a deep breath and turned inward. There were flashes in front of them. Med Acad, interning, first posting, surgical rotation, working post-op...

"Wait," Xiaofan said. "Back up. It was like a blip. Well, not exactly. Like a rock in your shoe you just noticed. During my surgical rotation."

They spun back to her rotation and images flashed in front of them in succession, until they got to a blank spot.

"You know, I think something's missing," Xiaofan said, her off hand comment belied by the worry on her face.

"This _is _unusual."

"To say the least."

The next thing Xiaofan knew, River was spinning her around and punching her in the face. She didn't even get a chance to say "Ouch".

She woke, if one could truly wake inside one's subconscious, with a start.

"Why," she gasped, "did you hit me?"

"I'm really, really sorry. It was one of the imperatives."

"What?"

"One of the blocks. You started looking and it stopped you, through me."

Xiaofan massaged her face.

"Wonderful. Now what? If I can't look at it with you here, but I need you to help me find it…"

River looked at her hand, picking at her cuticles, she looked back up at Xiaofan.

"We can."

"How?"

"It will hurt."

Xiaofan took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Let me guess, I keep looking and you hurt me in return."

"You'll still be able to find it."

"If I live that long."

"How bad do you want to know? Do you really want to know why you're being chased around the galaxy, people being killed in your wake?"

"Don't you?"

"Well, of course. But my inhibitory stimuli are so deeply rooted unless I'm triggered any attempt to salvage them will lead to my death and yours."

"In baby words.""It's in there deep, if I go looking for it, I'll kill myself and take you with me."

Xiaofan nodded.

"Then we'll save that for another time."

"That's reasonable."

"So, you beat the _go se _out of me until we get to the truth?"

"Or you die."

"Lovely."

"It would solve the problem."

"Not to my satisfaction."

"Then stop jawing and start thinking."

They were in the dark, literally. They were 'standing' in the occluded part of Xiaofan's memory. It was dark.

River stood to one side, while Xiaofan paced. It was part of her process. Xiaofan's, anyway, River was standing there patiently, as if she could take it or leave it.

'I've had enough!' Xiaofan thought, and then said, "We're going to start from my comfort zone. The scientific method is a good enough place to begin."

"Yeah?" River said, uncertain.

"It's one of the more useful things I learned in med acad. Well, it's the basis of the educ-" She shook her head, "Never mind, Step one, use your experience. Of which I have very little."

"Oh, I don't know," River said, and the view changed. They were in a stark, white room, the only furnishing a pedestal with a book on it.

"Did you do that?" Xiaofan asked, as they walked towards it.

"We did it. Now I'm guessing that," she motioned to the pedestal, "is your book knowledge."

"Very literal."

"This is your brain."

"Okay, well, how do I…" She thought and the pages of the book flipped. "I remember this… Case studies… Yes…" She was lost in thought for the next several minutes, wherein River entertained herself by doing several somersaults and standing on her hands.

"I'm stupid."

River glanced inquisitively from her position on the floor, this time in the midst of a complicated yoga pose.

"River, will you please access the memory of… Oh, damn! Wait," she stood stock still and then paced. "Almost there… River, we need to access the neural pathways that relate to my long-term memory."

The sense of vertigo overtook them and they were in a room with a computer port.

"I am seriously literal.""Huh?"

Xiaofan sighed, "Long term memory storage? Here we are in room with a computer to access my memories."

"You need to read more fiction. I suggest you start with romance novels, far less fact based."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"So, what now?"

"Sit at the terminal, access the memories."

"So a new approach?"

"Yes."

Xiaofan sat at the terminal and started going through the files. River sat, tensely, in a corner as far away from the other woman as she could get.

"Xiaofan, could you please make this room bigger?"

"Why?"

"More room for you to run away."

'I'm getting close.'

She tracked her memories in a linear fashion. She skipped quickly over childhood, between years, prep school and med acad on Osiris. She moved fairly quickly to the surgical rotation of her internship.

River paced, running her fingers through her hair, whispering to herself.

Day after day, work and more work, surgery and more… There was a face, just a flash, but-

"Hello," Xiaofan said, concentrating hard. "I don't recall you."Suddenly the terminal disappeared and Xiaofan found herself on the floor, River advancing on her.

"I'm getting close, right?"

Soon, she was on her back, River crouched over her, being shaken like a salt cellar.

Xiaofan focused herself and forced her energy against River. The waif flew away and Xiaofan was able to stand. In a second, however, River was back on her, landing blows the doctor had a hard time dodging.

"No!" she screamed, and there was stillness in her mind. "This is my brain, and there is no way in rutting hell that I'm going to beat myself up."

River was on the floor, bound by invisible chains. A moment later she was back up, poised for attack.

"Forget the terminal, I'm going to have to do this on the fly."

She dove head first into the terminal screen, River close behind. They raced through her memories. Days and nights passed in a whirlwind, in the background the routine of Xiaofan's daily life.

As they moved, River became increasingly enraged, speeding up. Xiaofan ducked into rooms, checking dates, remembering where she was, trying desperately to avoid River.

"Langley?" she closed in on herself with a colleague, walking down a hall to an unmarked room.

River pounced and they slid the rest of the way down the hall into the room.

As River pummeled her, the memory raced back. The problem lay in whether she would live long enough to see the answer.

Langley was an imbecile. A well connected, well heeled imbecile.

He was contracted by a shadow corporation, three guesses who that could be, to modify rather virulent strains of several diseases. The standing forms were bad enough, but with meds, a strong person could get through them. Langley was snipping here and there in the DNA to combine several strains and make onset a matter of minutes rather than days. It was all there in his files, which he stupidly left open to view.

Well, not exactly open, but his pass codes weren't hard to guess.

Blue Sun wanted these new strains, for 'research purposes'. That was as transparent a lie as Xiaofan had witnessed.

Which is why Langley had been chosen, his family was so entwined in Blue Sun, he couldn't come forward with out exposing his entire family and probably getting himself and many others killed.

There were test dates and planets noted. Which would bear out as dates that terrible illnesses tore through communities and whole worlds.

Langley was a moron, but when he found out Xiaofan knew, he sicced Blue Sun on her. She was picked up and interrogated. She found out that the conspiracy was deeper than she knew. Langley was acting on directions from the hospital's board of governors, who were in turn the puppets of Blue Sun.

She was going to be put to death, but first they wanted to try a new form of memory modification that they had begun and were now close to perfecting. After being 'wiped' she was taken under the wing of a young nurse, who most likely had no business being there. She was fairly sure that woman was dead, after assisting her to escape from the facility.

She couldn't remember why she was running, really, but she ran. She knew she couldn't go back to Osiris, so she built a life on Persephone, dealing with criminal patients, and occasionally trafficking in black market drugs.

She'd begun a whole new life, oblivious of the danger surrounding her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

River struck her one last time. Xiaofan lay in a pool of blood, nearly unconscious in her own mind. The last block was gone now, the memory was revealed, River was no longer compelled by the inhibitors of Xiaofan's memory to cause her harm.

But it was too late. The damage was done. River repaired as much as she could, which was considerable. But still, there was a gaping wound Xiaofan's psyche.

"I'm so sorry…" she said and faded from the other woman's mind.

The young psychic came to with a start. Simon checked her out, but when Xiaofan didn't move, he began asking questions.

"I don't know, Simon. It's up to her now."

"But you went in there with her-"

"And I didn't want to, I knew something could happen. I knew the blocks in mind would choose an avatar. I knew it might be me. There was a certain statistical probability that Xiaofan would fail anyway and die. She has to heal on her own. Like me," she said pointedly and left the shuttle.

Simon went back to Xiaofan continued to monitor her vitals. He sat a silent vigil, holding his old friend's hand.

It had been three months and Xiaofan was still feeling the effects of her mind battle with Avatar River. Well, mind rout, that River kicked her ass, hands down. She was occasionally disoriented with an altered level of consciousness, but she and Simon had found a good combination of drugs to keep it under control. That and the rare seizure, but otherwise she was healing well.

She was living on Serenity now. While that was no guarantee of safety, it kept moving, and at the moment there didn't seem to be any attack vessels on their tail.

One of the big problems was what to do with this information. Blue Sun hadn't tried to wipe her mind to cover it up, they wiped her try out their new toy. She had been an experiment, and by a very lucky twist of fate, she got away. She'd been living on borrowed time since then, still was.

She'd asked the captain to drop her off somewhere, but he'd declined. Said something about anyone looking for her would probably start with Serenity anyway… Which was convoluted logic at best. But Xiaofan decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She found ways to be helpful. She knew who certain fences for certain items were, she just did not divulge her presence. She just gave the crew information and they used it. But it paid her way.

She was slowly coming into her own. They were out on a Rim world, far from 'civilization'. She took a few deep breaths and left the bay. It was the first time in three months she'd been off the ship on her own. She was blatantly defying… well, everyone. But she wanted to be alone.

She turned a corner about one hundred yards from the ship and was forced into an alley, the muzzle of a weapon in her back.

'Of course,' she thought, the second I leave.

"Keep going," her assailant said, pushing her until she was at the darkest, loneliest end of the alley.

She stood with her back to a wall, looking on the prettiest man she'd ever seen. Too bad he was about to kill her.

"Real quick, before you shoot. Is this random? Or are you on a payroll?"

The man rolled his eyes and motioned Xiaofan to her knees.

"I mean, because, if you are just going to kill me for no reason, you picked a hell of a time."

The pretty man finally spoke.

"I was hired by Blue Sun."

Her mouth fell open.

"And you didn't wait for me to get back to the ship so you could kill us all?"

"It's not my thing, that was just the tall man and his pet monster, Two. They liked to kill, and things… I like to get paid, with out wasting it on mercs and ships and other bollocks."

"Why now?"

He took a deep breath, "I normally don't conversate with my mark, but as I'm about to paint the wall gray matter pink, I think I might."

"And?"

"You were at the end of a very long list. They got to you when they could. I got a wave about a week and a half ago, that's how long it took me to track you down."

"You're not going to torture me to break down any mental blocks I might have remaining?"

He shook his head.

"I just get paid to kill you. I don't know anything about any mental block. But the tall man liked to… experiment. So, he might have done it for fun."

"No, shit."

"Really."

Xiaofan looked relieved and panicked at the same time.

"Now, lady, I'm going to do my job."

From the mouth of the alley, Jayne saw the two conversing. He ran when he saw the killer draw down on her.

A shot rang out, a body slumped, Jayne swore.

"How'm I gonna explain this ta Mal?"


End file.
